


So How Do I Fix This?

by morgan_cian



Series: So series [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poly relationship is a juggling act.  One member of the family asks, how do I fix this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So How Do I Fix This?

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing insanity, 'kay...this isn't going to become a lengthy multichaptered verse *raises hand* I promise. But the idea wouldn't let me go. I have at least one more story after this one, maybe.

He stretched in the morning sun. His hands didn’t encounter warm flesh so it had to be later than what he thought. No time like the present, he chided himself, as he rolled out of his warm nest and padded to the bathroom to take care of business.

Dressed in cut off blue jeans, he made his way to the kitchen. For one, he was hungry. And the kitchen was the hub of their wild and crazy family. If he needed information, the kitchen was where he would find it.

A splash had him walking passed the refrigerator to the large sunlit windows. George was playing grab ass with Austin in between laps and making out. The sight of their wet skin glistening made his cock twitch. If he wanted to, he could join them. His stomach reminded him loudly that he had come down to the kitchen with a purpose.

He grabbed the orange juice and a banana. Looking at both items, he placed them on the counter reaching for the strawberries and yogurt. Making sure he had enough supplies for the three of them, he set up the blender. It whirred quietly as he scanned the calendar that let each of them know the whereabouts of the others. Being in a relationship with four others could be a tight rope act but he loved every minute of it.

Caroline, the only woman of the house, bless her, had meetings in the city for her new book tour. He wrinkled his nose; she would be gone for weeks at a time, going from book signing to book signing. Her presence in the house was like a calm center surrounded by the four other men. It was silly as he rubbed a hand over his heart, she had done this many times and hadn’t even gotten the schedule hammered out but his heart already began to pinch at the thought of her absence.

That left Kevin. And if he would admit it, it was who he came down the stairs looking for. The younger man hadn’t been in his bed for a few days and he was lusting after the smooth skin and tight ass. Yeah, he was a guy with a healthy sexual appetite. He was also well adjusted enough to admit that he was worried.

He knew intellectually that it took time for relationships to settle. He poured the smoothies into three tall glasses. Hell, when the three of them decided to make living in a house and a life together, it had been a powder keg on and off for the first year. Flying glass, broken crockery, fists in the wall, had been the norm. But he would die inside without George and Caro. And now, Kevin and Austin, for that matter.

Not wanting to interrupt the sinuous slide of bodies in the water, he sat on a lounger and sipped the cool sweetness and resounding tartness. He and George discussed what it would be like to bring two more young men into their house of cards, albeit however lucky those cards were. And it was natural to gravitate towards one over the others in the heady first days. There had been months when Caro wouldn’t go near him, preferring George. They learned to discuss it and keep everything open and on the table. If it hurt or made anyone uncomfortable, spit it out so their fragile love wouldn’t rot from the inside out.

Now with Kevin and Austin, the newness was still, well, new. They were only about months shy of completing their first year. Austin had reacted much like he had expected, soaring with love and happiness, crashing in depths of despair, clinging to George only to get angry at him and huddle in Eric's arms. He had weathered the tumult well and settled down. Looking down into the water, he met the dark eyes that had an eyebrow raised in invitation. He shook his head and reclined, making a big production of enjoying the show.

Kevin was another story altogether. He made the adjustment into a polyamorus home seamlessly, too seamlessly. The younger man had made the assumed gravitation to him and that made sense since he was the one to make the initial offer. That first encounter had all the riotous emotions that he had expected to continue and to deal with. But it didn’t happen.

He felt like they were missing something, unable to crack the surface and get deeper. The golden eyes were carefully blank or a mask of happy emotion. But from the corner of his eye, he would capture a glimpse of pain. In recent days, if Kevin couldn’t be with Austin exclusively, then he would disappear into his room. When questioned, he would say that he was tired, or reading, or he had an early call back. He wouldn’t let Eric in.

He was worried that they were going to lose the quiet boy, that he would drift away and leave them with broken pieces of their respective hearts where Kevin had resided.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Austin’s bare wet ass landed on his knees. The happiness and vitality in the healthy face and beautiful eyes were irresistible. He grasped the damp nape and pulled the younger man into a kiss moaning at the slide of the metal stud against his tongue.

“Hi there,” Austin said as he pulled away leaving him panting. He was interrupted from replying as George tipped his chin and kissed him equally breathless. Where Austin was an imp, his long time lover seemed to read his mood, sat across from him, tipping the smoothie in acknowledgement.

Turning his attention back to the naked boy in his lap, he pushed the wet matted strands from the broad forehead. Austin’s bi-colored hair seemed more uniform when it was damp. “I didn’t see anything on the schedule for Kevin; did he have plans for the day?”

The bead made an appearance as Austin worried his bottom lip with his tongue. He groaned and pinched the younger man’s ass. He knew quite well what Austin could do with that particular piercing and he also knew he was being teased.

Austin lifted a shoulder and went to put his thumb in his mouth. He stopped the hand even as George cleared his throat. They had agreed that they would not try and change either boy but Austin had admitted he used ploys in his modeling that bled over into his every day life. He wanted to stop and he and George had agreed to help.

Clearing his throat and shooting George an apologetic look, Austin fisted his hands in his lap. “He got a last minute call back. He wasn’t too happy about it. Neither of us like working for those particular type shoots.” He slid out of his lap and went instinctively into George’s arms.

It didn’t bother him, the gravitation was normal. It just made his arms ache for Kevin that much more. “What kind of shoots?”

Austin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Kevin hasn’t told you about them? George and I have agreed that I’ll turn them down from now on.”

Looking to his long time lover with a frown, “What’s going on?” He knew there was much more to this when George’s brawny arms hugged Austin possessively.

“Bondage,” Austin muttered, “Nothing too hard core, according to marketing it turns off the twink viewership. They do like to tie us up and spank us. Kevin doesn’t like to be spanked. But that’s what today’s call was for. I told he didn’t have to do it. But he went anyway.”

He was on his feet, “Do you know what time the shoot will end?”

Austin burrowed closer to George, sensing his distress, maybe, “Should be hours, usually those shoots go until sundown or later.”

He turned to leave but George reached out grabbed him. “Do you need to calm down?”

He looked into the familiar dark eyes and shuddered. He knew that tone well but shook his head. He leaned down and whispered, “I will need to go down soon.”

George’s broad palm squeezed the back of his neck and he had to lock his knees, “Don’t let it go too long.”

As he carried the empty glasses on his way back to the kitchen, he heard Austin ask, “What was that about?”

In his opinion, one didn’t succeed in the complicated relationships that he had without some variances. It was no one’s business outside his home what went on inside the bedrooms. It wasn’t that they deliberately kept anything from Austin and Kevin; the issue just had never come up before. Polyamory was hard enough without trying to intermix a 24/7 type lifestyle, for them anyway. He didn’t make judgments on how other couples handled their relationship.

He needed to be dominated from time to time and for he and George, the scenes didn’t have to be about sex. It was just when he felt like he was at loose ends, George helped center him again. Usually with bondage or discipline, what ever they agreed upon before hand. Just knowing that Kevin was submitting to something that made him uncomfortable flipped a switch inside of him. Maybe it was his own dominance coming to the fore, but his possessiveness of Kevin didn’t like the news one bit. He showered quickly and was driving down the strip before he knew it. He blanched when he became aware of the fact that he didn’t know where the hell he was going. He fished out his cell and watched the road as the call connected.

“What?” George snapped out, breathless.

He couldn’t help it, “Are you fucking Austin’s ass?”

“You wanna come back and join in?” His lover ground out, Austin’s cry echoing in the back ground.

“I need you to ask him something.”

“Damn it, Eric,” the slap of flesh against flesh got louder, “Call back.” And the line was terminated.

He looked at the phone and had to chuckle. It didn’t, however, help him out in the least. Taking a chance he drove towards the last site of filming. Kevin didn’t have a car. He just didn’t like to drive. Austin had shown his appreciation for the Jeep Wrangler they bought for him very enthusiastically. His dick had been sore for days. But not Kevin, he just wouldn’t ask for things. So trying to locate a familiar car on the parking lot wouldn’t help either. A security guard making rounds gave him the fish eye.

“Can I help you?”

He sighed and rolled down his window. “Would you happen to know if Kev…Kieran Force is on set?” The name felt foreign on his tongue.

“I can’t release that information.” The security guard looked like an unfriendly pit bull so he knew he would get no where fast. He jumped when his phone rang. Keeping an eye on the stony face, he nodded and murmured.

“I’m supposed to tell you,” He felt his forehead pucker. “Jelly beans and Connecticut?” He felt ten times the fool. But the guard’s face turned from foreboding to friendly.

“I’ll have to let them know that you are coming on set. Your name?”

“Eric.”

He had been on many sets. His own job kept him busy during the filming but thank god for hiatus. He threaded his ways through cables, bright lights, and people milling around. His focus was on the big man’s back that the sound of leather on skin shocked him.

And of course, it was his young lover.

Kevin.

And it was why he and George agreed never to intrude on their filming. It was acting, performing, but it twisted his gut to see the boy who had become unattainable emotionally, twisting and writhing as the leather slapped his ass, turning the flesh darker and darker red.

Kevin threw his head back and shouted “Stop!”

“Don’t be a pussy,” one of the camera men guffawed.

And the blows continued to rain down. Kevin twisted away from them, finally turning his head into the bend of his arm and bit down, hard. It made him see red. This wasn’t acting, this wasn’t even pleasure. There was agony and more than a little fear pouring off his lover. It took everything he had to stay still. If any of his lovers interrupted him on the job he would find it hard to forgive. He couldn’t interfere now as much as it was choking him to stay still. And it went on and on until the call of ‘Cut and Print!’

He kept to the background, observing the fact that Kevin pulled away from anyone that got near him. He huddled inside of his robe, slipping away, trying to remain unnoticed.

“Kieran!” Kevin flinched but stopped. “Get your attitude under control, slut, or you’ll be replaced.” His anger boiled as his young lover’s shoulders slumped and nodded before making his way out from under the lights.

He followed until Kevin was alone. He said his name quietly and still Kevin jolted badly. “What are you doing here?” He hissed allowing himself to limp as he went into what looked like a bathroom and turned on water. He was stopped from answering when the door slammed shut on him.

Oh hell no, boy, he thought. It is going to take a lot for me to let you walk away. But instead of barging in, he waited. Despite the desert heat, his lover emerged dressed in jeans, boots, and a sweatshirt. The golden eyes were downcast.

“Come on, I’m going to take you home.” Kevin didn’t respond, he just fell into step.

Being observant, he watched him wince as he sat and kept his gaze out the window.

“You’re not happy,” he said it quietly. Kevin made no move to reply. “We never wanted you unhappy.” He hissed, “Baby, I can’t deny you anything. Talk to me.”

Kevin’s shoulders hunched forward. “Can it wait until we get home, just you and me.”

“Of course,” he replied, his hands tightening on the wheel.

He had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out as Kevin limped in front of him. He let the boy decide where he wanted to go and it surprised him that Kevin didn’t go into his own room but his. Flipping the light outside his door on, he shut it firmly. They each had a light beside the door. If on, it meant do not enter under any circumstance. They hadn’t been used in ages.

Kevin stood in the middle of his bedroom with his slender arms wrapped about himself. Deciding it was time for both of them to open up; he went into his bathroom and looked through his cabinet. Finding the cream he was looking for he returned and stood before him.

“You are sore?” Kevin bit his lip and nodded. He held up the ointment, “This helps me when George beats my ass blue.” His eyebrows shot to his hairline, “I kind of figured they didn’t let you guys in on the tools of the trade, if you want to call it that.” He stepped back to give his lover room. “Uh, it’ll be more comfortable if you lie on the bed.”

He wasn’t surprised that Kevin only shoved his jeans down onto his thighs and huddled on his stomach. Flipping open the cap, he applied a liberal dollop to his hand and began warming it. He murmured that he was going to begin and Kevin’s spine tightened. He put one hand above the curve of his ass and massaged gently before moving his coated hand along the inflamed skin.

“How do you know so much?” Kevin’s voice broke the quiet solitude. He had finished for while but kept his touch light and soothing as the boy relaxed.

“George and I taught each other,” he replied, stopping when Kevin turned on his side. “I sometimes need…to give up control. I trust George to keep me safe when I ask. As far as knowing, that came with trial and error, trust and communication.”

Kevin pillowed his head on his arm. “I,” he hesitated. “I know what it looked like back there. I don’t like it, they hurt me and don’t care.” He kept quiet as Kevin worked through his thoughts, swallowing audibly. “But sometimes, I cave in and do it because I crave it.”

“Is that why you have been withdrawing?” He cursed his bluntness when Kevin flinched. “Baby, your thoughts and feelings are your own. We, by we, I mean George and I, as well as Caro, we won’t force you. I know you’ve been unhappy but unless you talk to me, I can’t fix it.”

“I’m not used to talking about things,” Kevin replied quietly, “Relationships have never lasted that long because they have always said I want too much. I didn’t want to a burden because I like it here. It is the first time, in a long time, that I’ve felt at home. I’ve just been afraid to draw attention to myself.”

His heart soared when he reached out and touched the beautiful face, Kevin didn’t pull away. “You were afraid if we noticed you more or if you wanted more, you would be gone. That’s why you wouldn’t let us buy you a reliable vehicle. That’s why you haven’t come to my bed. That’s why you seek out an undesirable situation, so you won’t be seen as inconvenience.” The boy just kept his eyes lowered. “Oh baby,” he breathed and nuzzled his lips near Kevin’s hair line, taking in the warm soft skin of his forehead.

“I’ve got you, and we aren’t ever going to let you go,” His arms went about him and pulled him against his chest gently. “Tell me why you seek out the bondage filming if it is distasteful to you?” Kevin tensed to draw away but he only tightened his arms. “You don’t have to tell me now, just when you feel comfortable, I’d like to know.”

Kevin settled into his arms with his head on his chest. He squirmed and hissed but kicked off his jeans and allowed him to help pull off the sweatshirt. Again he waited until the tension was gone and Kevin’s body molded against his own.

“I have a question for you,” the soft dark hair brushed his chin as he lifted his head. “I sometimes need to submit, like I said. George has sensed the need in me as well. Would you like to observe?” Kevin drew back somewhat. “It isn’t about getting beaten and then getting fucked. Do you want to be there?”

Kevin seemed to think it over before lowering his head back onto his chest. “When?”

He pulled up and grabbed the phone by his bed. He waited until he heard George’s sleepy voice. “I need to submit.” He said it quietly.

“Thirty minutes,” the voice changed to alert and low, “Any conditions?”

“Observation and explanation,” he pushed his hand into Kevin’s soft hair. George knew him so well.

“Kevin?”

“Yes, sir,” he could feel his responses to just the tone, dark and velvet.

“Thirty minutes and I will take care of everything,” Then the dial tone.

He moved Kevin off of his chest. “You trust George?” He shook his head to clear the fog of headspace that was beginning to overwhelm. Kevin, in his quiet way, nodded but there wasn’t any tension. Just open curiosity. “George is going to come and get you. I need to go get myself prepared. I won’t, uh…” The call of his submission was getting stronger, “I won’t be able to keep my focus long enough to talk you through, okay?”

When he left, Kevin was wrapped in a soft robe. When he knelt in the playroom, all thoughts slipped away. He knelt, his thighs spread and his ass on his heels. He kept his head lowered and his hands open and loose on his thighs. His collar sat before him.

He was floating pretty well when George’s hands carded through his hair. He picked up the collar and knelt up, presenting it. The collar settled him even more, his face turning into George’s palm. He could hear the murmuring of voices. Kevin’s face was before his closed eyes and he frowned.

“Let it go, my own.” George’s deep velvet drawl demanded. He felt the slither of silk cover his eyes. His body was pliant and malleable as he was maneuvered over the padded bench.

Warm hands touched him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, the soft voices the perfect backdrop. The blows began slowly and even, he was so deep that he didn’t even register what was being used. Until it was the riding crop, he hissed as bright flashes of red seared behind his eyelids. The pressure built and built. He threw back his head and cried out at the overload of pain and sensation.

But it didn’t stop, it didn’t stop until everything was black and the pain receded. It stopped when he was enveloped into fluffy softness. When he blinked, hands in his hair made him sigh. He couldn’t form words but he pressed into the touch, even if firm touches glided over the abuse on his ass and thighs. He mewled and George’s scent and sound filled his senses. He cuddled against the soft skin and firm muscles. The rumble of sound against his ear made him sigh happily. As he came back to himself more and more, he was sleepy. He wrapped Kevin in his arms and slept breathing in the boy that he had missed and ached for so.

“Damn,” he woke up alone. He stretched his aching muscles, moaning happily.

“Hey there,” Kevin’s voice was calm and even a bit cheerful. He had a tray of food and he sat on the edge of bed.

He blinked, “Are you okay? It wasn’t too much?”

Kevin busied himself arranging things and handing him a cool glass of juice. “It wasn’t what I thought. It was intense, frightening, but loving. George never hurt you. He explained the signs that he was looking for, if you were in distress. He never broke the skin and you weren’t bruised really badly.”

He moved up to the headboard and curved his arms around his knees. “On screen it is just for the jerk off factor. I know that. But what you and George did, that was just…more.” He bit his full lower lip. “It has always been more since I came here. That’s what Austin says when his face lights up the room.”

“I want that,” The golden eyes pinned him. “I want the more that you have been offering and I haven’t taken up because of fear. But can you…”

Pushing his aching body up so that he could draw Kevin close, “Anything for you, baby.”

“Can you be that, can you keep me safe? Can you be that for me?” The words tripped over themselves.

Strong emotions surged as images came to him. It would be more between them. He could have the sexual side that George insisted on keeping separate. He could make Kevin fly and be there to hold him when he came back down. Scenes could be about pain and sex and connection. He could read the hope and lust in the golden gaze. He could be everything for Kevin.

*~*

He and George gently maneuvered Kevin’s blissed out form onto the bed. George kissed him softly on the forehead before pulling him into his arms. It felt different being the giving end as opposed to the receiving. His body shuddered but George didn’t let him go. George had been at their sides, guiding them, keeping them safe, and teaching them.

But the quiet needy mewl made something break loose inside. His dominant beast roared. He stretched out beside the boy who nuzzled close. He came down from his own high as they dozed.

He opened his eyes and pulled Kevin into a soft kiss. “You okay?” The blissful, beautiful smile was enough and when Kevin pulled him over him, spreading his thighs to accommodate him, had him soaring on lust.

When they panted in a sweaty, sticky mess, he pushed his hands into Kevin’s hair and drank from his lips. He had a million questions but the happiness in the golden gaze answered most of them. They still had a long way to go.

“So did I fix this?” He blurted and then winced sheepishly.

Kevin rolled him onto his back and cuddled close, his sweaty hair matting on his chest. “I don’t think it was broke in the first place. It just needed to be handled with care.” A butterfly kiss touched him above his heart, “And you have a very gentle touch.”

 


End file.
